The Meeting of the Messenger
by kawaiicookiesandcream
Summary: At age twelve, Jacin Clay is living a charmed life with his beloved Princess Winter. But one day, an annoyingly condescending messenger informs him that he's been selected as a royal guard for Queen Levana. He's overjoyed to have a position so close to his Princess, but his inability to express his feelings to her leads him to require the assistance of the messenger he despised.


The wind thrashed at the ground, harshly caressing the trees and tenaciously gnawing at his skin. Yet little Jacin Clay didn't seem to give a care for it, or anything else for that matter. All he was concerned with was when his darling Princess Winter would arrive, and for a boy at the tender age of twelve, it certainly was a great deal to be concerned with. After waiting for quite some time, poor Jacin was just about ready to disembark on this seemingly failed endeavor, but before he inched forward, he began to hear a gentle clomping of footsteps and a stir of ebony hair. He regained his perch upon the putrefying branches of an oak tree and attempted a look of nonchalance over his increasing anticipation.

As the figure drew near, he noticed that it possessed almost none of the inviting and familiar features of his princess. The individual was devoid of Winter's caramel skin and brilliant eyes, looking instead rather like a bland porcelain doll. She was completely flawless and Jacin immediately despised her for it, staring in contempt at her blatant employment of glamour.

When the girl finally approached him, all he could do was spit out, "You are not Winter."

She looked at him strangely before slickly replying, "What a brilliant observation you've made."

"What are you here for, at any rate? I'll have you know I won't utter a word about my Princess to you until you remove your wretched disguise," he paused tentatively before saying, "If that's what you are looking for, that is."

She plainly smiled before sneering, "I hate to break it to your oh-so-stirring heart but I have no concern for Lady Winter. However, you seem to be so resolute in your disdain for me that I will agree to remove this disguise, as you call it, in order to better our lovely relationship."

She gently released her bio-electric manipulation and uncovered a surprisingly breath-taking countenance. Her pallid skin accentuated a pair of brilliant eyes enveloped by dark lashes; her cascades of curls framed a slender neck; and a perfectly chiseled nose sat above two plush, rosemary lips. After peering at her for only an instant, Jacin seemed to blunder backwards into the forest, before steadying himself on the one of the trees' barren edges.

"Oh stars, why do you even bother with the glamour?" was all he could manage.

"Don't you know anything," she snapped, "if anyway saw me, your precious Queen Levana would have my head in under an hour. But, I didn't come here to discuss beauty rankings, you ought to know. I am here to inform you that Queen Levana desires you as a royal guard."

"Now why would she do such a thing?" he questioned as he returned to his turbulent manner.

"Our glorious Queen wishes to enlist you to 'aid in the protection of all of Luna's people though their beloved ruler' or some fancy laced garbage of that variety."

"Well, she wants me as her protector, then?"

"Of course. Now, you will have to inhabit a property in the vicinity of the palace, so you will be required to switch locations."  
"So must I move and leave my village?"

The messenger playfully smirked again, "Indeed, yet you insist on repeating everything I've stated? Oh stars, you really should consider a hearing aid of some sort. Although even that may not be sufficient for your inability to comprehend anything."

"You know very well that I'm perfectly capably of understanding, and I honestly don't have an ounce of care for your wretchedly bitter demeanor!"

"Well if you did, it certainly wouldn't be as much fun to anger you," she concluded with a snicker as he fiercely thrust himself at her.

"Listen here you-"

Before he could mutter another syllable, she was already howling in amusement and trudging away, leaving him only to contend with his thoughts. However, one small consolation lifted his anger slightly; if he secured the position of a royal guard, he would be able to work in close proximity to his Princess for the rest of his days.

Numerous days stretched on after this occurrence, and still all Jacin could think about was his auspicious opportunity with Princess Winter. He regaled in his good fortune, and he informed her with not an ounce of hesitance. When she ascertained its validity from her mother, Queen Levana, she exulted in victory. Much to the astonishment of the Queen, Winter promptly embraced the Queen for the first time since her birth. Though the Queen abhorred to admit it, she too was rather pleasured by this happening.

Winter enclasped Jacin at once, and cried in mirth, "It's almost challenging for me to believe it."

"Oh by all means I never could've imagined staying with my lov-"

He managed to catch himself, but even then it was too late.

He mumbled embarrassedly, "No, that's not what I meant to say! I don't love you at all!"

"You don't?" she inquired woundedly.

"I-I do but not in that way! It's just that I..." he traded off in a garbled tone.

In half mortification and half relent, he thrust around towards the door, unhooked its crusted hinges, and scarpered away from the dwelling in blank realization. But his untimely departure was interrupted by a familiar set of condescending pupils.

"Oh, how positively awful it must've been for that poor girl to discover your neglectful and unloving nature!"

"I made it clear I never wanted to look upon the likes of you, again," he bellowed in distrust at the messenger before him."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, little guard. I hope that you realize that the proper way to the young princess's heart doesn't involve admitting that you don't care for her at all."

"I am knowledgeable of that, and you should stop concerning yourself with affairs that don't involve you!"

"My, my," she cackled, "you're such a petulant thing! Nevertheless, I will agree to assist you in your travail to win back your darling because of the immense kindness and mercy I possess."

"What makes your shining character think I would even request your help?" he snarled.

"Why, who do you suppose suggested your hire to the Queen?"

He faltered for a moment before saying, "Why would you occupy yourself with such a thing?"

"Let's just say I have an affinity for playing matchmaker in the matters of royalty."

He observed her stance before quietly agreeing, "Fine, I give you permission to aid me in my efforts."

"Oh I get permission? I'm truly honored, but you should've known I would've done it with your consent little guard."

He clicked his tongue under his breath in annoyance, but made the silent revelation that this messenger, who barely looked older than Winter, wouldn't make such a noxious assistant after all. Little did he know that she had an ulterior motive.

As his newly selected assistant watched him trot back off to his family's home, she thought in frivolous discernment, "Oh what I would give to be in your place, Lady Winter." 


End file.
